


Benefits

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caleb gets a promotion, Choose your headcanon!, Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes this came from the server, so molly says they should celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: "Mollymauk, if I had been promoted to CEO we would be flying to Marquet for a vacation in the Bay of Gifts, not fucking in my office."In which Molly and Caleb take a tumble in Caleb's new office after a promotion. An office with a door and walls and that is distinctly private and not a cubicle.Also, I'm trying out something new! I'm so conflicted at all times whether to write Molly as afab or amab, so I wrote both! They're in separate chapters and I'll explain more in the notes.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. AMAB Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my grand experiment XD. So, I, personally, am an afab nonbinary person, so I love fics where Molly is afab too, but I also love Molly in general, cause what's not to love about Molly, right? So, I've decided to write both and whoever's reading can pick which version they want to read. The two chapters aren't vastly different, just some minor things to account for changes of anatomy. Chapter one is amab Molly and Chapter two is afab Molly. I use words like cunt and clit for Molly's genitals in this fic, so keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy!

Caleb’s back hit the wall of the elevator with a thunk and he tipped his head back and moaned as he felt Molly’s teeth against his pulse point and his tail teasing at Caleb’s ankle. The tiefling’s deft fingers worked at his tie, undoing the knot and pulling the human into a kiss by the tails. Caleb went willingly, melting into Molly’s arms. Molly’s lips turned up into a smile as Caleb mewled into his mouth, his fingers scrabbling at where Molly’s belt buckle was pressed between them.

“We should wait til we get to your office for that, love,” Molly whispered, snagging Caleb’s hands and setting them on his hips. Caleb huffed and pulled back, sweeping his hair out of his face. He was positive he was already flushed, lips swollen from the kisses placed upon him during the lengthy elevator ride, collar rumpled, tie hanging undone, and looking thoroughly debauched.

“You are the one that attacked me, Mister Mollymauk,” Caleb said, grinning at his spouse. Molly grinned back and spun around, just as the elevator opened. In front of the doors stood a very impatient looking Veth, who peered past Molly to look at Caleb.

“What are you doing to my boy!?” She shrieked, darting around Molly to get a better look at Caleb. The human felt his ears turn an even darker red at his best friend’s words.

“Ah, _Hallo_ , Veth,” he said sheepishly. “I was escorting my husband to see my new office.”

“Just. Keep it quiet. I don’t want to hear anything from my cubicle while I eat lunch,” she said, glaring at both of them. Molly grinned at her and tugged at Caleb’s hand, pulling him out of the elevator and into the hallway.

"So," Molly said, wandering aimlessly down one of the hallways shooting off from the elevator lobby, Caleb's hand still clasped tightly within his own and his tail curling excitedly. "Where is this new office of yours, Mister VP of Project Management or whatever corporate mumbo jumbo title they gave you?"

Caleb snorted and pulled on Molly's hand, tugging him back the opposite way. Molly smiled sheepishly and followed Caleb to his new office. Caleb had recently been promoted at work, the retirement of his boss, Yussa Errines, leaving a vacuum within the company. Caleb gladly accepted the promotion, relishing the opportunity to get to dictate which projects his team worked on. Yussa hadn't been difficult to work with, but as far as direction went, Caleb and Veth agreed that his head was in the clouds as far as practical applications for Humanoid and Arcane Computer Interaction research went.

Opening the door to his office, Caleb gestured at the door for Molly to enter in front of him. Molly walked in, flipping on the lights and letting out a low whistle. The room contained an L shaped desk, a small conference table with chairs surrounding it, and a plush couch and armchairs. 

"This is all yours?" Molly said, tossing his bag down onto one of the plush chairs and flopping down in the chair at the desk, setting it spinning. "Wow, the walls aren't even that shitty temporary office configuration material, they're actual drywall."

" _Ja_ , I was grateful for that," Caleb agreed, shutting and locking the door behind him. "It makes it quieter."

"From the outside, too?" Molly said, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. Behind him, his tail was raised, waving at Caleb over Molly’s shoulder, the tiefling’s arousal plain as day on his face and in his body language.

Caleb looked at the hungry look on his spouse's face and swallowed thickly, replying, " _Ja_."

"Get over here so that I can fuck you," Molly growled, stretching out his hand and gesturing for Caleb to approach. Well. Caleb didn't have to be told twice. He quickly stepped across the room to where Molly was seated in his desk chair, leaning on the arms of the chair and shoving his knee between Molly’s legs. Molly gasped and arched up into him, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck, his tail around Caleb’s thigh, all appendages pulling him down into a burning kiss, Molly’s hips twitching against Caleb’s knee.

When they broke apart, Molly returned to the love bite he had been making against Caleb’s neck in the elevator. Caleb let one of his hands wander up Molly’s arm and worm its wait into the steadily lengthening hair at the back of Molly’s neck. He tugged slightly and Molly groaned into his skin, breaking away to press his forehead into Caleb’s.

“Congrats on your promotion,” Molly whispered, tugging at the hair tie holding Caleb’s auburn locks neatly behind him. Caleb let it happen, shaking out his hair once he was free of the hair tie. When Caleb had pressed his forehead back to Molly’s, their noses barely touching, Molly continued, “You deserve it.”

“ _Danke, mein Liebe_ ,” Caleb breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the heat of Molly’s skin against his own. They sat like that for a few moments, taking in the other’s company, until Caleb started to notice the minute movements of Molly’s hips against where his knee was still pressed and the subtle tightening of Molly’s tail. He chuckled, “Do you want something, Mollymauk?”

“Don’t be a bra - _ah!_ \- t,” Molly hissed, his voice hitching in his throat as Caleb reached down and tweaked one of Molly’s nipples through his shirt.

“Fine,” Caleb said, moving his weight off of the chair and standing, detangling himself and brushing his hair out of his face. “How do you want me?”

“Everyday, all the time, in any position you can think of,” Molly said, leaning back in the chair and letting his eyes rake over Caleb unsubtly. “But for now, on your knees under the desk will do.”

Caleb felt his cheeks color, but he did as he was bid, dropping to his knees and backing up slightly. Molly toed off his shoes and kicked them aside, shedding his burgundy skinny jeans and adding them to the rapidly growing pile of clothes. Caleb pulled his tie out from the buttons of his collar, tossing it aside and unbuttoning his shirt down to his sternum. Molly swallowed thickly and scooted forward in the chair to give Caleb better access, his tail draping around Caleb’s shoulders.

On his knees under the desk, the thought flashes through Caleb’s mind how deliciously filthy it was to have his partner fuck his face under his own desk. He grabbed at the edge of the chair, rolling it closer to him so that he could more easily stay under the desk and get his mouth around Molly. The tiefling’s cock was hard and flushed already, just beginning to leak where it rested against his stomach. Caleb licked his lips before gently dragging his tongue up the underside. Above him, he heard Molly swear under his breath and the clacking of keys, indicating Molly’s fist or forehead hitting the keyboard.

“You are not going to delete anything from my computer in your throes of pleasure, are you, _Spatzi?_ ” Caleb asked playfully. Molly huffed and Caleb swore that he could hear the tiefling rolling his eyes.

“You’re not even logged in, you turkey,” Molly groused, slumping back in the chair. Caleb laughed and returned to his task at hand, placing a gentle kiss where Molly’s shaft met his balls. He mouthed along the length to the head, staunchly ignoring Molly’s muffled noises of pleasure above him. Taking the head of Molly’s cock into his mouth, Caleb swirled his tongue around it and lapped at the slit in an alternating pattern, starting a low hum as he took Molly further into his mouth.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Molly swore, slamming his hand on the desk. Caleb chuckled to himself and started bobbing his head up and down, making sure to tease the underside of Molly’s cock with the tip of his tongue every time he pulled up. Under his chin, Caleb felt Molly’s thighs shake with the effort of not bucking into Caleb’s mouth, his tail moving to curl around Caleb’s bicep. Caleb rolled his eyes and dipped down, taking Molly to the root and swallowing around him. That broke the tiefling’s concentration, his hips lifting off of the chair completely.

Noticing what was about to happen, Caleb pulled back just as Molly lost his grip on the chair, the wheels flying backwards out from under him. Molly landed on his ass on the ground with a thump, pulling Caleb on top of him by the arm where his tail was wrapped. Caleb huffed and pushed himself up, wiping spittle on the back of his hand and looking at Molly with an arched eyebrow.

They dissolved into laughter together, Molly shoving the offending chair out of the way and laying back on the floor in a fit of laughter. Caleb snuggled into him and pressed kisses to his partner’s face. They shook with mirth together, wrapped in each other’s arms there on the floor of Caleb’s new office.

When they finally recovered, Caleb sat up and pulled Molly up with him, saying, “Perhaps that was ill advised.”

“No, totally the way I saw that playing out,” Molly said nonchalantly, flipping the curls out of his face, his tail flicking. “You mean you didn’t imagine me fucking you on the world’s scratchiest carpet?”

“Oh, how appealing,” Caleb said sarcastically, sending Molly into a new fit of giggles. “Come on. I want to ride you on the couch.”

The giggles from Molly quickly turned into a cough as the tiefling’s eyes went wide. “So forward, Mister Caleb.”

“Well you did tell me that you wanted to fuck me,” the human said innocently. Molly nodded vigorously and scrambled to his feet, twirling around the desk, tossing his shirt over a shoulder, and splaying himself onto the couch. He patted the inside of his thigh lightly with his tail once Caleb extricated himself from the desk and Caleb laughed, abandoning his shoes and pants under the desk with the rest of Molly’s clothes.

He walked over to the couch and knelt down over Molly’s lap, knees tucked in neatly around Molly’s hips. He reached down and grasped both of their cocks together, giving them a firm stroke before bending down to kiss Molly’s slightly open mouth. Molly kissed back for a moment, but suddenly broke away.

“Wait,” he said, fingers flying to the buttons on Caleb’s shirt. Caleb let him undo the buttons, push the garment off of his shoulders, and toss it aside, chucking at Molly’s eagerness. “Before we do this, A, there’s lube in my bag, if you’d be a dear and grab that for me. B, I want you to wear your tie.”

“ _Was?_ ” Caleb asked, eyebrows furrowing. Molly having lube in his bag was one thing, but he didn’t quite understand the comment about the tie. Molly nodded vigorously.

“I think it’d be hot, darling,” he said. Caleb let out a mock sigh and made a large show of getting up, walking over to the pile of clothing, fishing out the tie, and tying it. Molly made an appreciative sound when Caleb finished the knot and turned to look at him for approval. He rolled his eyes again and dug through Molly’s bag where it hand landed on the chair, finding the small bottle of lube in a plastic baggie at the bottom of Molly’s bag.

“Ziplock?” Caleb asked, holding up the bottle. Molly nodded.

“The last one exploded. Cleaning lube out of an eyeshadow pallet wasn’t any fun,” he said, his voice sage.

“Why do you have all of these things with you?” Caleb muttered. He tossed the bottle to Molly and reseated himself in his husband’s lap.

“Well, obviously because I could need them,” Molly said, tail winding around Caleb’s waist. “Aren’t you glad I have lube with me? What would we have done otherwise, oh-almighty-purse-police?”

“Mollymauk,” Caleb rumbled, pressing their foreheads together again. “Have you so quickly forgotten that I have magic? Lubricant is no problem.”

“Okay, I’m adding magic lube to the list of things to try,” Molly said, “but right now, I need to be inside of you, okay?”

“ _Mmmm, ja, Schatz,_ ” Caleb moaned, feeling Molly’s fingers brush over his hole. He pressed back into the touch, making small noises of pleasure as Molly stroked his walls slowly. “More... I can take more...”

“Shhhh,” Molly soothed, murmuring into Caleb’s skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Caleb made a begrudging noise and forced himself to relax, focusing on the soft touches of the pads of Molly’s fingers inside him and over his bare torso. He had to stifle a whimper every time Molly’s fingers brushed his prostate, hips twitching as he rubbed his cock against Molly’s stomach.

“If I do not get your cock inside of me right now, I think I will die,” Caleb breathed, collapsing against Molly after a particularly firm stroke of the tiefling’s fingers against his prostate.

“No one has ever died from not coming, Caleb,” Molly teased, grabbing the tie by the knot and pulling Caleb in close. “I would know. You’ve tied me up and teased me enough that I know from experience. But, if you insist...”

Molly pressed a teasing kiss to Caleb’s lips that quickly turned heated, the two lovers twining their tongues together and nipping at each other’s lips. They broke apart gasping and Caleb leaned back, grabbing the bottle of lube from where it sat on the couch, squeezing some onto his fingers and giving Molly’s cock a quick stroke. The tiefling moaned and tipped his head back, horns bonking against the wall. Caleb secretly hoped that would leave a mark.

Satisfied that they were both ready, Caleb rose up on his knees and Molly shifted down, lining himself up with Caleb’s entrance as Caleb slowly sank down. The slight burn of the stretch was delicious, the ridges and piercings of Molly’s cock pressing into Caleb in all the right places. _Eins, zwei, drei..._ Caleb counted to himself as he felt the three rungs of Molly’s Jacob’s Ladder breach his rim. When he was fully seated he sighed and collapsed against Molly’s chest, simply enjoying being close to his partner and the feeling of fullness Molly gave him.

“Cay... Please...” Molly breathed and Caleb felt his thighs tense. “I can’t move from this position. You’ll have to do it to start.”

“ _Ja,_ yes, of course,” Caleb muttered, rising up slightly and sinking back down. Molly felt amazing inside of him, the slightly spade shaped tip of his cock pressing directly where Caleb wanted him with every thrust. With his arms on either side of Molly’s shoulders, Caleb continued to push up and sink down, the rhythm increasing until he was practically bouncing, Molly’s hips snapping up to meet him with every roll.

“Gods, but you’re gorgeous,” Molly breathed, running his hands over Caleb’s ribs and hips, but never touching Caleb’s cock. “I’m getting close.”

“M-my cock!” Caleb cried. “Touch me, _bitte, Mollymauk, liebe, bitte, bi-ah!_ ”

Molly grasped his cock with a lubricated hand and started to stroke quickly, twisting his hand at the apex, spreading up as Caleb’s moans got more and more high pitched. The tiefling gasped and Caleb felt warmth blossom inside of him, Molly’s spend spilling into him as Molly whined his name, clutching at Caleb’s back with his free hand. Caleb was _so close_ if only Molly had been able to last a little longer...

Caleb’s orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He had been so focused on Molly’s cries of pleasure that he hadn’t noticed that the tiefling kept moving through his release. He shuddered as he spilled over Molly’s hand, a high pitched noise leaving his mouth as he bucked into his partner’s grasp. He collapsed against Molly’s chest, trapping his hand and the mess between them as he caught his breath, taking in the sweet scent of fresh peaches from Molly’s shampoo.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying being in each other’s space before the position became sticky and uncomfortable. Caleb unwound Molly’s tail from around his middle and rolled to his side. He moved his hands in an arcane gesture, banishing the mess from their bodies. Once he was clean, Molly rotated and held out his arms to Caleb to join him laying down on the couch. The human went willingly, snuggling into his spouse’s embrace, Molly’s tail winding around his ankle.

“I’ll never get over you being able to magic cum and sweat away,” Molly hummed, his thumb rubbing over Caleb’s shoulder blade.

“Ah, yes,” Caleb chuckled, “One of the few magic users on the planet and I use it to clean up easier after sex.”

“Hey,” Molly said, grinning at him, “Whatever wizard invented that spell a thousand years ago totally invented it to clean up after sex.”

“ _Ja_ , let me just contact a thousand year old dead mage and ask them about their sex life,” Caleb quipped back. Molly laughed, shaking both of them on the couch. Caleb shivered as the air conditioner in his office kicked on and said, “I think we should get dressed. Or I should get a blanket to hide under the couch.”

“Mister Caleb,” Molly said, his tone laced with mock incredulity. “You’re thinking of making this a regular occurrence?”

“Well,” he said, “I wouldn’t say no. Also, you need to take your turn under the desk.”

Molly groaned, thighs flexing. “Okay, you’re right, let's get dressed before either of us gets all hot and bothered again.”

“As if you are not always ‘hot and bothered,’” Caleb said, sitting up and slipping his tie over his head. He extricated himself from Molly’s tail and dressed quickly, tossing articles of clothing at Molly as he did so.

“Listen,” Molly said, his next words muffled by his jeans hitting him in the face. “Hey! Listen, just because I’m down for sex pretty much whenever doesn’t mean that it’s all I think about. It’s not my fault I’m married to someone with the face, body, and mind of a god.”

Caleb blushed, sitting down in his desk chair to wait for Molly to get dressed. The tiefling pulled on his pants and slipped his shirt over his head quickly, seemingly unbothered by the lack of underwear. Snorting, Caleb turned to his computer. He checked his email quickly as Molly fixed his makeup and repacked all of the contents of his satchel. There were some meetings to contend with through the rest of the week, but Caleb was free that afternoon to take the rest of the day off. He set an out of office notice on his calendar and logged out, just as Molly shoved the last item into his bag.

“Ready to go to lunch?” Caleb asked, standing.

“Mmm, is my handsome CEO going to escort me?” Molly asked, waltzing up to Caleb and leaning on his shoulder. Caleb chuckled.

“If I had been promoted to CEO we would be flying to Marquet for a vacation in the Bay of Gifts, not fucking in my office,” Caleb said. Molly laughed with him, pushing off of his shoulder to go open the door of the office.

“Okay fair enough,” he said, fiddling with the handle, “Can we eat at that Marquesan-Issylren fusion place for lunch? The place that has the bibimbap tacos?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb said, “Of course we can.” After a pause he added, “This promotion comes with a fairly hefty raise... Enough that if we budget correctly, by the time our lease is up in Fessuran we could probably afford a house in the Trispire.”

“What?” Molly said, perking up and looking back at Caleb from the door, his tail curling excitedly. “Like a house-house? With a yard so that we can raise chickens and a bonus room or basement for my art studio?”

“Yes,” Caleb said, walking over and wrapping Molly up in a hug. “And we can maybe even look into getting that little dog with the smushed face you talk about sometimes.”

“Caleb!” Molly cried, twisting in his arms and hugging his husband back. They kissed in front of the door, Caleb’s mind racing with the possibilities of houses they could afford and the wonderfully hilarious perspective of Molly getting to decorate an entire home. He couldn’t wait.


	2. AFAB Molly

Caleb’s back hit the wall of the elevator with a thunk and he tipped his head back and moaned as he felt Molly’s teeth against his pulse point and his tail teasing at Caleb’s ankle. The tiefling’s deft fingers worked at his tie, undoing the knot and pulling the human into a kiss by the tails. Caleb went willingly, melting into Molly’s arms. Molly’s lips turned up into a smile as Caleb mewled into his mouth, his fingers scrabbling at where Molly’s belt buckle was pressed between them.

“We should wait til we get to your office for that, love,” Molly whispered, snagging Caleb’s hands and setting them on his hips. Caleb huffed and pulled back, sweeping his hair out of his face. He was positive he was already flushed, lips swollen from the kisses placed upon him during the lengthy elevator ride, collar rumpled, tie hanging undone, and looking thoroughly debauched.

“You are the one that attacked me, Mister Mollymauk,” Caleb said, grinning at his spouse. Molly grinned back and spun around, just as the elevator opened. In front of the doors stood a very impatient looking Veth, who peered past Molly to look at Caleb.

“What are you doing to my boy!?” She shrieked, darting around Molly to get a better look at Caleb. The human felt his ears turn an even darker red at his best friend’s words.

“Ah, _Hallo_ , Veth,” he said sheepishly. “I was escorting my husband to see my new office.”

“Just. Keep it quiet. I don’t want to hear anything from my cubicle while I eat lunch,” she said, glaring at both of them. Molly grinned at her and tugged at Caleb’s hand, pulling him out of the elevator and into the hallway.

"So," Molly said, wandering aimlessly down one of the hallways shooting off from the elevator lobby, Caleb's hand still clasped tightly within his own and his tail curling excitedly. "Where is this new office of yours, Mister VP of Project Management or whatever corporate mumbo jumbo title they gave you?"

Caleb snorted and pulled on Molly's hand, tugging him back the opposite way. Molly smiled sheepishly and followed Caleb to his new office. Caleb had recently been promoted at work, the retirement of his boss, Yussa Errines, leaving a vacuum within the company. Caleb gladly accepted the promotion, relishing the opportunity to get to dictate which projects his team worked on. Yussa hadn't been difficult to work with, but as far as direction went, Caleb and Veth agreed that his head was in the clouds as far as practical applications for Humanoid and Arcane Computer Interaction research went.

Opening the door to his office, Caleb gestured at the door for Molly to enter in front of him. Molly walked in, flipping on the lights and letting out a low whistle. The room contained an L shaped desk, a small conference table with chairs surrounding it, and a plush couch and armchairs. 

"This is all yours?" Molly said, tossing his bag down onto one of the plush chairs and flopping down in the chair at the desk, setting it spinning. "Wow, the walls aren't even that shitty temporary office configuration material, they're actual drywall."

" _Ja_ , I was grateful for that," Caleb agreed, shutting and locking the door behind him. "It makes it quieter."

"From the outside, too?" Molly said, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. Behind him, his tail was raised, waving at Caleb over Molly’s shoulder, the tiefling’s arousal plain as day on his face and in his body language.

Caleb looked at the hungry look on his spouse's face and swallowed thickly, replying, " _Ja_."

"Get over here so that I can fuck you," Molly growled, stretching out his hand and gesturing for Caleb to approach. Well. Caleb didn't have to be told twice. He quickly stepped across the room to where Molly was seated in his desk chair, leaning on the arms of the chair and shoving his knee between Molly’s legs. Molly gasped and arched up into him, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck, his tail around Caleb’s thigh, all appendages pulling him down into a burning kiss, Molly’s hips twitching against Caleb’s knee.

When they broke apart, Molly returned to the love bite he had been making against Caleb’s neck in the elevator. Caleb let one of his hands wander up Molly’s arm and worm its wait into the steadily lengthening hair at the back of Molly’s neck. He tugged slightly and Molly groaned into his skin, breaking away to press his forehead into Caleb’s.

“Congrats on your promotion,” Molly whispered, tugging at the hair tie holding Caleb’s auburn locks neatly behind him. Caleb let it happen, shaking out his hair once he was free of the hair tie. When Caleb had pressed his forehead back to Molly’s, their noses barely touching, Molly continued, “You deserve it.”

“ _Danke, mein Liebe_ ,” Caleb breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the heat of Molly’s skin against his own. They sat like that for a few moments, taking in the other’s company, until Caleb started to notice the minute movements of Molly’s hips against where his knee was still pressed and the subtle tightening of Molly’s tail. He chuckled, “Do you want something, Mollymauk?”

“Don’t be a bra - _ah!_ \- t,” Molly hissed, his voice hitching in his throat as Caleb reached down and tweaked one of Molly’s nipples through his shirt.

“Fine,” Caleb said, moving his weight off of the chair and standing, detangling himself and brushing his hair out of his face. “How do you want me?”

“Everyday, all the time, in any position you can think of,” Molly said, leaning back in the chair and letting his eyes rake over Caleb unsubtly. “But for now, on your knees under the desk will do.”

Caleb felt his cheeks color, but he did as he was bid, dropping to his knees and backing up slightly. Molly toed off his shoes and kicked them aside, shedding his burgundy skinny jeans and adding them to the rapidly growing pile of clothes. Caleb pulled his tie out from the buttons of his collar, tossing it aside and unbuttoning his shirt down to his sternum. Molly swallowed thickly and scooted forward in the chair to give Caleb better access, his tail draping around Caleb’s shoulders.

On his knees under the desk, the thought flashes through Caleb’s mind how deliciously filthy it was to have his partner fuck his face under his own desk. He grabbed at the edge of the chair, rolling it closer to him so that he could more easily stay under the desk and get his mouth around Molly. The tiefling’s cunt was wet and flushed already; Caleb licked his lips before gently running his tongue up Molly’s slit. Above him, he heard Molly swear under his breath and the clacking of keys, indicating Molly’s fist or forehead hitting the keyboard.

“You are not going to delete anything from my computer in your throes of pleasure, are you, _Spatzi?_ ” Caleb asked playfully. Molly huffed and Caleb swore that he could hear the tiefling rolling his eyes.

“You’re not even logged in, you turkey,” Molly groused, slumping back in the chair. Caleb laughed and returned to his task at hand, placing a gentle kiss over Molly’s clit. He licked at Molly’s entrance gently, staunchly ignoring Molly’s muffled noises of pleasure above him. Moving back to Molly’s clit, he swirled his tongue around the hard nub, alternating between kitten licks and softly sucking.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Molly swore, slamming his hand on the desk. Caleb chuckled to himself and started sucking in earnest, bringing his hand up to tease at Molly’s entrance. Around his ears, Caleb felt Molly’s thighs shake with the effort of not bucking into Caleb’s mouth, his tail moving to curl around Caleb’s bicep. Caleb rolled his eyes and curled his fingers, pressing at the spot inside of Molly that made his spouse shake with pleasure. That broke the tiefling’s concentration, his hips lifting off of the chair completely.

Noticing what was about to happen, Caleb pulled back and tried to make a grab just as Molly lost his grip on the chair, the wheels flying backwards out from under him. Molly landed on his ass on the ground with a thump, pulling Caleb on top of him by the arm where his tail was wrapped. Caleb huffed and pushed himself up, wiping slick off his mouth on the back of his hand and looking at Molly with an arched eyebrow.

They dissolved into laughter together, Molly shoving the offending chair out of the way and laying back on the floor in a fit of laughter. Caleb snuggled into him and pressed kisses to his partner’s face. They shook with mirth together, wrapped in each other’s arms there on the floor of Caleb’s new office.

When they finally recovered, Caleb sat up and pulled Molly up with him, saying, “Perhaps that was ill advised.”

“No, totally the way I saw that playing out,” Molly said nonchalantly, flipping the curls out of his face, his tail flicking. “You mean you didn’t imagine me fucking you on the world’s scratchiest carpet?”

“Oh, how appealing,” Caleb said sarcastically, sending Molly into a new fit of giggles. “Come on. I want to ride you on the couch.”

The giggles from Molly quickly turned into a cough as the tiefling’s eyes went wide. “So forward, Mister Caleb.”

“Well you did tell me that you wanted to fuck me,” the human said innocently. Molly nodded vigorously and scrambled to his feet, twirling around the desk, tossing his shirt over a shoulder, and splaying himself onto the couch. He patted the inside of his thigh lightly with his tail once Caleb extricated himself from the desk and Caleb laughed, abandoning his shoes and pants under the desk with the rest of Molly’s clothes.

He walked over to the couch and knelt down over Molly’s lap, knees tucked in neatly around Molly’s hips. He reached down and ran his fingers through Molly’s slick, sucking them into his mouth greedily. Molly moaned and batted Caleb’s hand away from his face, kissing him fiercely. After a moment, Molly broke the kiss.

“Wait,” he said, fingers flying to the buttons on Caleb’s shirt. Caleb let him undo the buttons, push the garment off of his shoulders, and toss it aside, chucking at Molly’s eagerness. “Before we do this, A, my cock is in my bag, if you’d be a dear and grab that for me. B, I want you to wear your tie.”

“ _Was?_ ” Caleb asked, eyebrows furrowing. Molly having a sex toy in his bag was one thing, but he didn’t quite understand the comment about the tie. Molly nodded vigorously.

“I think it’d be hot, darling,” he said. Caleb let out a mock sigh and made a large show of getting up, walking over to the pile of clothing, fishing out the tie, and tying it. Molly made an appreciative sound when Caleb finished the knot and turned to look at him for approval. He rolled his eyes again and dug through Molly’s bag where it hand landed on the chair, finding the silk pouch that contained Molly’s favorite purple cock and a small bottle of lube in a plastic baggie at the bottom of Molly’s bag.

“Ziplock?” Caleb asked, holding up the bottle. Molly nodded.

“The last one exploded. Cleaning lube out of an eyeshadow pallet wasn’t any fun,” he said, his voice sage.

“Why do you have all of these things with you?” Caleb muttered. He tossed the dildo and the lube to Molly, reseating himself in his husband’s lap.

“Well, obviously because I could need them,” Molly said, tail winding around Caleb’s waist. “Aren’t you glad I have this with me? What would we have done otherwise, oh-almighty-purse-police?”

“Mollymauk,” Caleb rumbled, pressing their foreheads together again. “I would have been happy to ride your fingers. Also, have you so quickly forgotten that I have magic? Imagine me using a spell to give you a real cock for an hour.”

“Okay, that’s definitely going on the list of things to try,” Molly said, “but right now, I want to see you come apart in my lap without magic, okay?”

“ _Mmmm, ja, Schatz,_ ” Caleb moaned, feeling Molly’s fingers brush over his hole. He pressed back into the touch, making small noises of pleasure as Molly stroked his walls slowly. “More... I can take more...”

“Shhhh,” Molly soothed, murmuring into Caleb’s skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Caleb made a begrudging noise and forced himself to relax, focusing on the soft touches of the pads of Molly’s fingers inside him and over his bare torso. He had to stifle a whimper every time Molly’s fingers brushed his prostate, hips twitching as he rubbed his cock against Molly’s stomach.

“If I do not get your cock inside of me right now, I think I will die,” Caleb breathed, collapsing against Molly after a particularly firm stroke of the tiefling’s fingers against his prostate.

“No one has ever died from not coming, Caleb,” Molly teased, grabbing the tie by the knot and pulling Caleb in close. “I would know. You’ve tied me up and teased me enough that I know from experience. But, if you insist...”

Molly pressed a teasing kiss to Caleb’s lips that quickly turned heated, the two lovers twining their tongues together and nipping at each other’s lips. They broke apart gasping and Caleb slipped off the couch, fingers going to Molly’s cunt to make sure that his spouse was ready. He then grabbed the specially cast purple tiefling dildo, it’s ridges and spade tip causing his mouth to water, and slowly inserted the curved hilt inside of Molly. Molly moaned and bucked into Caleb’s touches, wiggling once the toy was fully seated inside himself. Climbing back up, Caleb grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked Molly’s cock with a swift stroke. Even though the tiefling couldn’t feel it, he moaned anyway, hips bucking into Caleb’s touch. Molly tipped his head back as Caleb ground the toy into his clit, horns bonking against the wall. Caleb secretly hoped that would leave a mark.

Satisfied that they were both ready, Caleb rose up on his knees and Molly shifted down, lining himself up with Caleb’s entrance as Caleb slowly sank down. The slight burn of the stretch was delicious, the ridges of Molly’s cock pressing into Caleb in all the right places. _Eins, zwei, drei..._ Caleb counted to himself as he felt the three ridges breach his rim. When he was fully seated he sighed and collapsed against Molly’s chest, simply enjoying being close to his partner and the feelings of both emotional and physical fullness Molly gave him.

“Cay... Please...” Molly breathed and Caleb felt his thighs tense. “I can’t move from this position. You’ll have to do it to start.”

“ _Ja,_ yes, of course,” Caleb muttered, rising up slightly and sinking back down. Molly felt amazing inside of him, the ridges of the silicon cock pressing directly where Caleb wanted them with every thrust. With his arms on either side of Molly’s shoulders, Caleb continued to push up and sink down, the rhythm increasing until he was practically bouncing, Molly’s hips snapping up to meet him with every roll, the toy surely giving Molly similar feelings of pleasure.

“Gods, but you’re gorgeous,” Molly breathed, running his hands over Caleb’s ribs and hips, but never touching Caleb’s cock. “I’m getting close.”

“M-my cock!” Caleb cried. “Touch me, _bitte, Mollymauk, liebe, bitte, bi-ah!_ ”

Molly grasped his cock with a lubricated hand and started to stroke quickly, twisting his hand at the apex, spreading up as Caleb’s moans got more and more high pitched. The tiefling gasped and his hips faltered, spasming as he ground himself against where the base of the cock made contact with his clit. Caleb groaned as Molly whined his name, clutching at Caleb’s back with his free hand. Caleb was _so close_ if only Molly had been able to last a little longer...

Caleb’s orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He had been so focused on Molly’s cries of pleasure that he hadn’t noticed that the tiefling kept moving through his release. He shuddered as he spilled over Molly’s hand, a high pitched noise leaving his mouth as he bucked into his partner’s grasp. He collapsed against Molly’s chest, trapping his hand and the mess between them as he caught his breath, taking in the sweet scent of fresh peaches from Molly’s shampoo.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying being in each other’s space before the position became sticky and uncomfortable. Caleb unwound Molly’s tail from around his middle and carefully rolled to his side. He moved his hands in an arcane gesture, banishing the mess from their bodies as Molly pulled the toy out of himself. Once he was clean, Molly rotated and held out his arms to Caleb to join him laying down on the couch. The human went willingly, snuggling into his spouse’s embrace, Molly’s tail winding around his ankle.

“I’ll never get over you being able to magic cum and sweat away,” Molly hummed, his thumb rubbing over Caleb’s shoulder blade.

“Ah, yes,” Caleb chuckled, “One of the few magic users on the planet and I use it to clean up easier after sex.”

“Hey,” Molly said, grinning at him, “Whatever wizard invented that spell a thousand years ago totally invented it to clean up after sex.”

“ _Ja_ , let me just contact a thousand year old dead mage and ask them about their sex life,” Caleb quipped back. Molly laughed, shaking both of them on the couch. Caleb shivered as the air conditioner in his office kicked on and said, “I think we should get dressed. Or I should get a blanket to hide under the couch.”

“Mister Caleb,” Molly said, his tone laced with mock incredulity. “You’re thinking of making this a regular occurrence?”

“Well,” he said, “I wouldn’t say no. Also, you need to take your turn under the desk.”

Molly groaned, thighs flexing. “Okay, you’re right, let's get dressed before either of us gets all hot and bothered again.”

“As if you are not always ‘hot and bothered,’” Caleb said, sitting up and slipping his tie over his head. He extricated himself from Molly’s tail and dressed quickly, tossing articles of clothing at Molly as he did so.

“Listen,” Molly said, his next words muffled by his jeans hitting him in the face. “Hey! Listen, just because I’m down for sex pretty much whenever doesn’t mean that it’s all I think about. It’s not my fault I’m married to someone with the face, body, and mind of a god.”

Caleb blushed, sitting down in his desk chair to wait for Molly to get dressed. The tiefling pulled on his pants and slipped his shirt over his head quickly, seemingly unbothered by the lack of underwear. Snorting, Caleb turned to his computer. He checked his email quickly as Molly fixed his makeup and repacked all of the contents of his satchel. There were some meetings to contend with through the rest of the week, but Caleb was free that afternoon to take the rest of the day off. He set an out of office notice on his calendar and logged out, just as Molly shoved the last item into his bag.

“Ready to go to lunch?” Caleb asked, standing.

“Mmm, is my handsome CEO going to escort me?” Molly asked, waltzing up to Caleb and leaning on his shoulder. Caleb chuckled.

“If I had been promoted to CEO we would be flying to Marquet for a vacation in the Bay of Gifts, not fucking in my office,” Caleb said. Molly laughed with him, pushing off of his shoulder to go open the door of the office.

“Okay fair enough,” he said, fiddling with the handle, “Can we eat at that Marquesan-Issylren fusion place for lunch? The place that has the bibimbap tacos?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb said, “Of course we can.” After a pause he added, “This promotion comes with a fairly hefty raise... Enough that if we budget correctly, by the time our lease is up in Fessuran we could probably afford a house in the Trispire.”

“What?” Molly said, perking up and looking back at Caleb from the door, his tail curling excitedly. “Like a house-house? With a yard so that we can raise chickens and a bonus room or basement for my art studio?”

“Yes,” Caleb said, walking over and wrapping Molly up in a hug. “And we can maybe even look into getting that little dog with the smushed face you talk about sometimes.”

“Caleb!” Molly cried, twisting in his arms and hugging his husband back. They kissed in front of the door, Caleb’s mind racing with the possibilities of houses they could afford and the wonderfully hilarious perspective of Molly getting to decorate an entire home. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of the format, any and all feedback is appreciated. Also, talk to me on [twitter!](twitter.com/user/dottoraqn)


End file.
